


Someone Like You (Trouble)

by foxfire60441



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex runs into Manny in a bar. They rehash their high school years and realize they're not that different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You (Trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved badass Alex. I hated how she and Paige broke up on the show. Their break-up was two seasons' worth of backward character development. I loved Palex romance, and the Jalex friendship. 
> 
> This is basically an Alex/Manny future hookup on crack. It's ridiculous, but I couldn't let go of this idea.

"Someone Like You" aka "Trouble"

Alex slumped over the bar, signaling the bartender that she wanted another beer. She sipped on her drink, eyeing the crowd, pausing as she saw a familiar face she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Santos?" Alex uttered aloud in disbelief, staring at the smaller brunette that had just sidled up to the bar beside her.

Manny glanced at her, then did a double-take. "Alex?"

Alex chuckled. "That's me, cheer-girl."

"Ugh, I'm so not that girl anymore," Manny scoffed.

Alex raised her beer to her lips. "Ah, then who are you these days?"

"I'm sure you know, since Jay is your best friend," Manny stated defiantly, sliding onto a free stool next to Alex.

"He may be my best friend, but he kinda abandoned me when you two hooked up," Alex admitted. "He kept blowing me off when we had plans because he was with you. I've barely seen him lately."

"He abandoned us both," Manny confessed.

"You're not with Jay anymore?" Alex asked, surprised, as he had failed to mention his breakup to her.

"You're not with Paige anymore?" Manny countered. 

Alex bowed her head. "Touché, Santos. Ouch."

"What happened with you and Paige?" Manny asked curiously. "Jay seemed to think you were the perfect couple."

Alex ordered and then took a vodka shot as she steadied herself. "Maybe we were. I loved her. But she left me. Technically, she threw me out. I told her I had family to stay with, which was a lie. Apparently she didn't care enough to know I was lying. I stayed in Jay's spare room until I got on my feet." Alex furrowed her brow before sneering out, "That bitch."

"Oh." Manny blinked. "That bitch," she agreed automatically. Considering the previous animosity between herself and the blonde years before, it actually came somewhat naturally to say.

"Paige couldn't handle being with a girl. She couldn't admit to being bi-sexual, and couldn't accept the label. She jumped at the first mistake I made to leave me. I was working to get into university and had a lame job lined up, but she never gave me a chance to explain that. She threw me out without asking any questions after I goofed off and got high with Jay. Yeah, I was reckless, but all she really cared about was her fashion internship. I roomed with Jay for awhile and then hooked up with Sarah after that," Alex replied, shrugging, trying to act like she didn't care.

Manny nodded, taking the shot Alex pushed across the bar toward her and downing it. "I'm sorry to hear that. I kinda know how you feel. Even though Jay's an ass, I love him. I'm sure you loved her."

Alex shrugged. "It is what it is. Paige broke my heart. Jay broke yours. That's life."

Sighing, Manny set down the empty shot glass. "Life sucks." 

Laughing bitterly, Alex called the bartender over again. "You're telling me. I just walked in on Sarah cheating on me earlier this evening. With a goddamn man, no less. Shit, I'm cursed when it comes to relationships." Alex let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," Manny said sincerely.

"Yeah, so am I," Alex murmured. She shook her head, as if shaking things off. "So, Santos, what happened with Jay, if you don't mind my asking. All I know is he texted me and said things were iffy with you two. I didn't know you guys actually broke up."

Manny slumped over, peeling the label on her beer bottle. "I cheated on him."

Alex nearly choked on her drink. "Whoa! It wasn't the other way around?"

Shaking her head sadly, Manny replied, "No, it was me. Once a slut, always a slut, right?"

"Hey," Alex began forcefully, frowning. "Don't talk about yourself that way."

Manny turned away. "It's true, Alex. I'm a slut and a cheater."

Alex grabbed her chin, forcing Manny to look at her. "Santos, drop the act. We can't be judged by our past actions. If that was the case, I'd really be damned to hell by now."

Manny gave her a slightly watery smile. "Thanks, Alex. You're really not that bad. You've changed."

Alex blushed lightly. "Yeah, well, Santos, you better not let anyone know that. I have an image to uphold. Can't have people thinking I've gone soft or something."

Smiling, Manny punched her arm lightly. "I thought you gave up that image when you got with Paige."

Shrugging, Alex turned back to her beer, her gaze slightly downcast. "I guess she did tone me down a bit."

"Tone you down? Please, she turned you into a complete softie!" Manny teased. 

Alex groped in her jacket pocket for her cigarettes. "I guess she did," she admitted somewhat reluctantly. "So, what are you up to lately? What brings you back to Canada? Thought you left the great white north for LA?" She retrieved her smokes and laid the pack on the bar.

"Still acting, mostly bit parts in low-budget films. Working toward my big break. I'm here visiting my family. What are you up to?" Manny asked.

Alex searched her pockets for a lighter. "I'm in school, just about to finish it up. Studying to be a physical therapist. I'm also working part-time at a garage as a mechanic. I know, could I be any more butch?" She laughed sardonically and triumphantly retrieved the lighter, adding, "It's tough, but I'm making it work as best I can. Guess who helped me get my job?"

"I'll take the bait. Who?" Manny asked.

"Sean Cameron," Alex informed her. 

Laughing, Manny shook her head. "It really is a small world, isn't it?"

With a grin, Alex took a long drink of beer. "Sure is. We ran into each other a few months ago. Considering our years of friendship and time in shop class together, he vouched for me."

Manny took another sip of her drink, watching Alex thoughtfully, before asking the raven-haired girl curiously, "If you were gay, why did you date Jay?"

Alex lit her cigarette and regarded the brunette closely. "Wow, there's a loaded question. Honestly? I kinda suspected I might be gay before I started dating him. Dating a guy seemed like what normal teenage girls should do. He was the only guy I dated. Being with Jay just seemed logical - we were the same. We went through the same things, and we understood each other. But he always kinda felt a bit like a brother to me. I wasn't into it. I was confused about who I was, but I couldn't avoid it forever. That's probably why I fooled around with Amy. Jay had cheated on me and I'd found out about it. We both knew it wasn't working."

Manny sputtered her drink, almost choking. "You and Amy?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah. We fooled around a bit, nothing major though. You can't be that surprised. I think it was a little obvious I wasn't straight. I was trying too hard to show Jay and I were together, and I was such a tomboy. Marco even confronted me about my sexuality several times, and I denied it. Hell, I only had sex with Jay twice, and I hated it both times. I imagine that's why he cheated. Jay knew I wasn't into him, so he went astray."

"I never would have guessed," Manny said. She hesitated a moment, then cleared her throat. "Ok, that's a lie. You kinda always had that lesbian vibe about you even then, no offense." She laughed and sipped from her drink, eyeing Alex all the while.

"I think Jay always knew," Alex confessed, fumbling with her cigarette. "He'd look at me...and he just seemed to know something was off. He'd get this look in his eyes and just watch me. And when he would kiss me, it was often hard and desperate, like he wanted to convince me I belonged with him. But deep in our hearts, I think we both knew we were bound to be good friends and nothing more. I love Jay and always will, but it was like a brother. I think he realized that, too, but we never wanted to confront the issue."

"Wow," Manny breathed, trailing off. "I think a lot of us got a bit of a gay feel from you, but everyone was too scared to suggest it," she admitted. "I'm glad you had Jay as your friend."

Alex took a sip of her beer, watching Manny, deep in thought. "He and I were always two sides of a coin, just not romantically. We were the same. Both losers from the wrong side of the tracks. The school bad-asses and outcasts." She took another deep drag of her cigarette. "We were the un-wanted."

"I get that," Manny agreed, watching the stream of smoke come from her lips. "It's kinda like Marco and Ellie. They dated once, before he came out, and then they were best friends."

Alex shook her head. "Don't bring up Marco. He sided with Paige in this whole thing. He hurt me so much. He abandoned me like everyone else has. He and I still talk, but it's strained. I don't know if he and I will ever get that same friendship back." She paused contemplatively. "I really hate that," she admitted. "Marco and I got close, and I felt we understood each other, and not just the whole being gay thing."

"If it makes you feel better, Marco and Paige aren't friends anymore," Manny offered.

"Not really," Alex admitted, sighing.

Manny snatched up Alex's cigarette from the ashtray, the slight buzz of alcohol convincing her to take a small drag. It burned her throat slightly and she suppressed a cough. "I get what you mean though. That sucks."

Reclaiming her cigarette, Alex took on an air of indifference. "Whatever. At least me and Ellie are still cool. She's a good friend, and we stay in touch pretty often. I'm sure Paige doesn't know, although El may have told her just to piss her off. Those two never got along."

Manny cocked her head to the side. "Ellie...did you ever think about her like, you know, that?"

Alex guffawed, nearly choking on her own laughter and smoke. "Honestly? There was a short period I did, just a little. I had a small crush on her. We were good friends and played Euchre together, and she even asked me to move in with her. But I knew she was still hung up on Sean, and he was a good friend of mine, so I never would have made a move on her. Sean was my buddy and I couldn't do that to him. Besides, it was just a slight attraction. Nothing serious. Our friendship suffered when I got wrapped up in Paige and became her shadow senior year. I always regretted that. I should have been a better friend to Ellie."

"Why did you decide to make a move on Paige?" Manny asked, sincerely curious.

"I'd been crushing on her awhile, and the moment seemed right. We had danced at that movie premiere, and there was tension and attraction in the air. So I went for it, and it paid off," Alex responded. She closed her eyes briefly, biting her lip. "Lot of good it did me in the end." She angrily stubbed out her cigarette.

"Hey," Manny started consolingly, squeezing Alex's arm lightly. "You can make it without her."

"I know. It still sucks. I wish she had been mature enough to stay friends with me, is all," Alex sighed, pulling away and lighting a fresh cigarette that she really didn't need. She lifted an arm to the bartender, signaling she needed two more drinks. "So, tell me what happened with you and Jay. Like I said, he tends to be vague on details."

"Well, we were engaged," Manny answered slowly. "First it was a fake engagement, to freak out my parents. Then it became a real one. He gave me his mother's ring."

Nodding, Alex accepted the new drinks from the bartender. "He told me that much. Wow, it really was serious."

Manny sighed. "I guess. I wanted to meet his parents and pressured him, so I pawned the ring he gave me to get plane tickets to meet them in Malta."

Alex laughed, coughing on her beer. "What? His parents don't live there!"

Manny sipped her own drink. "Yeah, I learned that later. Long story short, I pawned the ring for plane tickets and he broke into the pawn shop to get the ring back."

Alex chuckled. "Sounds like Jay. A delinquent at heart. Just like me."

Manny looked away for a moment, not wanting to be reminded of Jay. "Yeah, well we made it official after that. But then...well, he got so clingy. I felt suffocated."

"Go on," Alex prodded.

"At the time, I was guest-starring on this stupid soap opera in LA, and Jay was there with me. He was always there, all the time. It started to annoy me. I had this cute co-star that flirted with me constantly. And, well..." Manny trailed off. "Let's just say I got tempted, and I couldn't take Jay's over-bearing personality anymore." She gave Alex a quick sideways glance, as if challenging her to criticize her.

Alex held up her hands in defense. "Hey, hey, I'm not judging, Santos."

Heaving a large sigh, Manny stole the raven-haired girl's cigarette away again. "Mike was cute, available, and offering. Jay was driving me crazy. I just needed a reprieve, an escape."

"Understandable," Alex agreed, watching Manny fidget with the illicit cigarette.

Handing the butt back to the older girl, Manny admitted, "I still feel guilty. I did love Jay. But the weird thing is..." she paused, searching for the right words. Her breath came out in a loud, strained exhale. "I don't feel as guilty as I think I should." Manny bit her lip uncertainly. "Does that make sense?"

Nodding slowly, Alex met Manny's gaze. "Actually, strangely enough, it does. I can't explain it, but I get it."

Manny ducked her head. "We're both a mess, aren't we?"

Laughing, Alex nodded her head. "Yeah, we are. Pitiful, aren't we?" She despondently drank her beer. 

Manny eyed her carefully. "You're nicer than I would have expected. Then again, all I knew of you was what I heard second-hand from Emma and Paige, before Jay and I got together. Of course, he spoke well of you, being his friend and all."

Alex laughed. "Ah, Greenpeace and Princess. Well, thanks, I try my best. Of course, those two were both bound to poison your mind about me. I'm sure they told you I was a bitch and a criminal." She shrugged. "I am what I am, I suppose."

"Seriously, you're not that bad," Manny insisted. "I can see why Jay considered you his best friend and why Paige fell for you."

Blushing slightly, Alex turned away. "Thanks, Santos, but that didn't keep everyone from leaving me."

Manny laid her hand on top of Alex's. "Well, then they're stupid."

Alex cleared her throat and grabbed her beer. "Whatever, Santos."

Manny smirked. "Is it that hard for you to accept a compliment, Nunez?"

Alex grimaced. "Actually, it is," she admitted grudgingly.

Taking a tequila shot and licking her lips, Manny turned to Alex. "Paige really hurt you, huh?"

Alex toyed with her beer bottle. "Since we're playing deep, dark secrets here...yeah, she did. She was my first love. And the only girl I ever truly loved. Paige broke my heart." She let out a fake cough, while jamming her dead cigarette into an ashtray, hoping to avoid the topic.

"I'm sorry," Manny replied.

Alex shrugged, giving her usual uncaring, nonchalant attitude. "That's just the way it is. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Manny repeated. She chuckled lightly. "Do you mean that?"

Fumbling with the empty shot glass, Alex glared at her. "Of course I do. That's how it has to be. People like me can't be happy. If that was the case, I'd still have Paige, and you'd still be with Jay." She pointed a finger accusingly. "So don't question me."

Manny threw up her hands in defense. "Hey, don't blame me."

Alex frowned and then her face grew slack. "I know," she admitted. "I miss Paige. I shouldn't, since she was never that nice to me. The girl could barely address her feelings for me or acknowledge our relationship. She didn't know what I was planning for my future and never tried to ask. She was only worried about her own life, not our future together." Alex bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she offered. 

"No need to apologize, I was being insensitive," Manny admitted.

Alex looked away, pretty much abandoning her beer bottle. "No, you're right. I've been blaming everyone but myself."

Letting out a mirthless laugh, Manny kidnapped Alex's beer bottle and took a long pull from it. "I never liked Paige," she admitted. "She was always a snobby bitch. I think you're going too easy on her. You don't need to shoulder all the blame."

Grabbing the bottle back, Alex sighed. "Yeah, she was, but I loved that snob. And I still don't understand why."

Manny observed her quietly. "You really loved her." 

Alex looked down. "Maybe," she said, refusing to let her vulnerable side show. "Did you love Jay?"

Sighing, Manny rested her chin on her fist. "Yeah, I did. That asshole was my life."

"Then you know how I feel," Alex replied, fiddling with her lighter.

"We're just a couple of heart-broken losers, aren't we?" Manny said.

Alex began to laugh. "Yeah, I guess we are, Santos. We suck."

Manny made a face. "Damn, Nunez, we do."

Alex let out a guffaw, grabbing the edge of the bar for support, as she realized just how close to the wrong side of sober she'd become.

This in turn set Manny off, her head spinning slightly in a fog of alcohol as she grabbed Alex's forearm for support.

Both women calmed themselves, settling into an amicable conversation about whatever topics came to mind. They discovered they had more in common than they would have guessed as they continued their pleasant conversation while reveling in their respective alcohol buzzes.

In the middle of a conversation about favorite bands, the bartender announced last call. The pair ordered their last drinks and crossed the last line into full-blown drunk. As she finished outlining the merits of Kurt Cobain's song-writing talents, Alex could have sworn she felt the younger girl's eyes watching her. Feeling uneasy, she emptied her last sip of beer and pushed the empty bottle across the bar.

Manny's expression softened as she examined the older girl closer. "Alex, you really are beautiful. Why don't you see that? You can do better than Paige, and you definitely deserve better."

"Well, thanks, I guess. I'm not sure about that," Alex admitted, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

Manny took one last vodka shot. "You better believe it, Lexi."

Alex just stared at her. 

"What?" Manny questioned.

"You called me Lexi. Only my mom, Jay, Paige, and Carla ever called me that," Alex admitted.

"I'm sorry," Manny apologized immediately, in her somewhat drunken state. "I just heard Jay and Paige call you that before, and it kinda stuck with me."

"That nickname is a private thing," Alex replied somewhat harshly.

Manny sensed her ire. "I'm sorry. It's just that I felt I got to know you better tonight and all, it felt natural to say."

Alex leaned back. "Sorry, Santos. I over-reacted. It's just I only let people close to me use that nickname, so it was a bit of a shock. No biggie."

"I think we've gotten close enough for me to use it," Manny argued, squeezing Alex's bicep.

Alex shifted uneasily. "Santos, you're starting to tread on dangerous grounds here. It almost seems like you're flirting."

"What if I don't want to be safe? What if I am flirting?" Manny challenged.

Alex met her eyes nervously. "Paige left me for a reason."

"A very shallow reason," Manny pointed out, leaning closer to Alex.

"Manny, I'm still heart-broken and you're my best friend's girl. This can't happen. And you're both straight and drunk," Alex argued.

"Am I?" Manny demanded. "Besides, me and Jay broke up." Feeling brave, she leaned forward and pressed her lips hard to Alex's.

Alex caught her breath and pulled away. "Manny, this is a terrible idea."

"Says who?" Manny queried, a glint in her eye. 

"Me," Alex responded resolutely. "You love Jay, who is my friend, and I love Paige. You know this can't-" She was cut off by Manny's lips meeting her own again harshly.

"Fuck them both," Manny murmured against her lips. "Can't tonight just be about us?"

Alex fought valiantly against both Manny's lips and her own feelings, before giving in and letting her tongue enter the younger woman's mouth. Manny had a point. Jay had hurt both girls, one romantically and one as a friend. And Paige had broken her heart twice without seeming to care. So why not lose themselves in each other for just one night?

By now, the two had left the emptying bar, making out furiously as they took a cab to Alex's lonely apartment. In the hallway of the complex, Manny grabbed Alex by her hair, forcing their mouths together again. She wrapped her legs around the older girl's waist, as Alex struggled to unlock her apartment door. 

Alex careened to the side, working to support Manny's weight against her body. She finally managed to open her door, and the two burst into the apartment together.

Manny was panting into her ear. "I've never done this with a girl before," she admitted.

Alex reached around and grabbed Manny's ass, pulling her even closer. "Don't worry, we'll go at your pace, babe. I'm experienced and can go slow for you. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can just sleep if you want."

Manny latched her lips onto Alex's neck. "I never knew you were this sweet," she mumbled.

Alex deposited the girl on her bed. "You never knew much about me."

Manny looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. "And I regret that."

Alex laid down beside Manny. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to take advantage of you."

Manny pulled Alex into another bruising kiss. "I want this," she stated forcefully.

Alex moaned and pulled Manny closer, her hands kneading the muscles of her neck as they kissed.

Manny dug her nails into Alex's back, hanging on for dear life. Alex hissed a little at the pain as she hurriedly pushed up Manny's shirt, exposing her bra. Her hands found the younger girl's breasts, kneading and rubbing lightly. Alex's thumbs met her nipples, flicking them relentlessly through the fabric. 

Manny moaned and lightly bit the side of Alex's neck. The older girl felt a hot rush of heat at her center with the light nips at her clavicle, causing her to fumble with and quickly rip off Manny's bra. She tossed it across the room and her mouth immediately descended on Manny's chest. 

Alex's hands slowly mapped out the contours of Manny's bare breasts. Her fingers easily pinched and rolled the hard nipples. Hearing a rumble deep in Manny's throat, her mouth followed suit, and Alex's lips met the rosy nipples with a crash. Her mouth opened, sucking in first the right one, her teeth nibbling and tongue then laving the bud with attention. Alex then switched nipples, giving the same attention to Manny's left breast.

"Oh, Lexi," Manny groaned out, spurring Alex on. The heat of the moment and the use of the old nickname caused her senses to ignite. Alex traveled down the girl's torso, tongue flicking around her ribs, fingers trailing in the wetness left behind.

Alex worked her way south, kissing and nibbling on the way. Manny ran her hands through her hair, encouraging her. She reached the smaller girl's navel, tongue flicking out and circling it, then darting into her belly button and causing Manny to jump and let out a little gasp. 

Reaching Manny's center, Alex paused. "Are you sure about this?" Alex asked softly, looking up to meet Manny's big brown eyes. "Is this what you really want?" she asked, feeling uncertain.

Manny glared down at her, lust and impatience flaring through her body. "Just fuck me, Lexi." She grabbed Alex's loose dark tresses of hair in earnest and tugged hard in her arousal.

Feeling the girl's fingers tangle in her hair, and the upward thrust of Manny's hips, Alex was encouraged. She let her tongue slip out, meeting Manny's slit. Alex's tongue thrust into her over and over, before the older girl slid her tongue up to meet her clit. Alex manipulated Manny's clit with her tongue while sliding two fingers into her, thrusting in and out slowly. Noticing Manny's hips speed up, Alex matched her pace with her tongue and curled her fingers.

Manny let out a low groan, her fingernails digging into Alex's scalp painfully. Alex reveled in the flash of pain and worked her tongue faster in circles around Manny's aroused clit.

Manny was dizzy with the alcohol, excitement, and pleasure as she felt Alex's tongue and fingers arousing her. She moaned out her pleasure, her hips thrashing around and out of control.

Alex further curled her fingers, massaging the smaller brunette's g-spot. Her tongue slipped out again into the slit before her and then assaulted the girl's clit one last time as Manny then cried out and melted into her in orgasm.

Manny gripped the tops of Alex's shoulders hard in pleasure, before pulling the girl up for another kiss, tasting her own juices on Alex's lips. With an exhausted and satiated sigh, Manny dropped her head onto Alex's shoulder. The two fell asleep curled against one another, Manny's naked body snuggling into Alex's fully-clothed form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manny awoke first, finding herself wrapped in Alex's strong arms. She groggily picked up her phone to see the time.

Alex stirred, her arms tightening around Manny. "Santos, I told you this was a bad idea," she murmured sleepily, observing Manny's nakedness. She tried to look away, ignoring the lustful feelings the sight caused her to feel. "I'm nothing but trouble."

Manny quickly read and then deleted several texts from Emma and Jay, then threw her phone aside. "But Alex, you're my trouble," she announced, hugging the older girl to her.

Alex groaned and buried her face into a pillow. "God dammit. I slept with a straight girl who is my best friend's ex. Fuck. It's the lesbian curse."

Manny ran a hand through the older girl's hair. "Alex, it's not that bad."

Burying her head further into the pillows, Alex let out a groan. "I don't see how it could get any worse." She burrowed further into the pillows.

"Alex," Manny began hesitantly. "I enjoyed last night."

Alex cracked an eye open and regarded her closely. "So you've had time to think. Everyone is cheerful after an orgasm."

Manny grinned. "But not everyone is me. And despite the mind-blowing orgasm, I like spending time with you."

Alex simply smiled, and brought Manny into a hug. "Well, I suppose we can work on that, Santos."

Pinching Alex's side playfully, Manny teased her. "You have too many clothes on."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why, Ms. Santos, are you coming onto me?"

Manny blushed slightly. "Maybe I am."

"You know, inviting me into your life is probably a mistake," Alex admitted, nibbling Manny's collarbone enticingly. 

Her eyelids fluttered as she succumbed to Alex's ministrations.   
Manny smiled into the older girl's dark hair. "Sometimes mistakes are meant to be made," she stated mischievously. 

"Mmm, good," Alex let out, descending onto Manny. 

As Alex nibbled the shell of her ear, Manny moaned. "You're the best kind of trouble."


End file.
